moon eyed girl vs cherry blossem
by narusaku69
Summary: naruto was just doing his daily asking sakura out and getting rejected but after he starts to change his mind of who to go after. narusakuhina up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

here is a story I started working on.

**naruto**:after practice, sasuke leaves and naruto walks up to sakura"hey sakura-chan do you want to go out with me?"  
**sakura**:"no, why would i want to go out with a dope like you" chases after sasuke_"sasuke-kun"_  
**naruto**:sighs and starts to walk down the streets of the leaf village"man why do i keep trying"keeps walking with my head down in disapointment and ends up bumping into someone"oh im sorry"  
**hinata**:was walking down the streets to go spy on naruto like always because she doesn't have enough courage to talk to him or even be close to him, with her head down because of her disapointment of she is such a coward and ends up bumping into someone"oh escuse...me...im...very...sorry" she starts to studer  
**naruto&hinata**:looks up and their eyes meet  
**hinata**:"naruto-kun im sorry"  
**naruto**:"it's ok hinata i wasn't looking at where i was going"  
**hinata**:starts to blush being close to naruto"umm...naruto..-kun...will..you...go...out...with...me?"  
**naruto**:looks at hinata and then grins 'looks like i found someone else to be with' "sure i would love to go out with you hinata-chan"

(with sakura)  
sakura:looks for sasuke after she said no to naruto"where could he be" keeps looking while she is walking down the streets, she turns a corner and sees naruto with hinata 'what is naruto doing with hinata' '**yeah what is that doing with that shy white-eyed bitch**' she jumps up and hides into a tree close to them to hear what they are talking about 'wait why am i doing this i don't care about naruto at all, yeah i don't care im just making sure he doesn't hurt hinata, yeah thats it' '**ofcourse thats it what else would it be?**' '**_sure you two you keep saying that, you know you two want to ride naruto all night long and all for yourself_**said inner inner sakura (lol)  
**hinata**:starts to blush being close to naruto"umm...naruto..-kun...will..you...go...out...with...me?"  
**sakura**:starts to feel a strange feeling in her heart 'wait what's this feeling i feel in my chest, no i can' be can i' '**oh no i think you are**' 'no i can't, how can i be, i have sasuke-kun, there is no way' 'i think you are'  
'jealous' '**jealous**' '**_it's about time you two finally noticed_**' said inner inner sakura  
'SHUT UP, YOU AND GO AWAY' '**SHUT UP, YOU AND GO AWAY**' '**_why don't you two listen to naruto's anwser_**' inner inner sakura grins  
**naruto**:"sure i would love to go out with you hinata-chan"  
**sakura**:'WHAT, why would he go out with that white eyed shy, thick coat slut' '**yeah and since when has that slut had the chance to ask him out i mean she never did anything that had to do with naruto, other then blush and faint...**' inner inner sakura falls down in inner sakura's head  
**naruto**:"so what time shall i pick you up hinata-chan" gives her is usual fox like grin  
**hinata**:'naru-kun said yes, im so happy'feels faint, but stays standing"yes naru-kun that sound good"  
**naruto**:"well see you at 6:00 hinata-chan"  
**sakura**:still in the tree 'i have to do something and stop this,naru-kun should be chasing after me' '**yeah he is supposed to ask me out, and follow me like a love sick puppy**'

'**_come now you know you two want to him, and besides he may have followed you like a love sick puppy on a leash but you never tugged on the leash and he got futher away and away, and the only reason he kept going after you was because noone went and picked up that lease and tug on it lightly to get him to follow them, but now hinata got the courage to grab his leash and lightly pull on it and is making him go towards her_**'


	2. Chapter 2

**naruto**:"well i should be going hinata-chan, i'll pick you up at 6:00"turns around and heads for his apartment  
**hinata**:"ok naru-kun" runs to her house quickly from fear of fainting  
**sakura**:'how can i stop their date?' "oh i know, i'll just ask naruto out, there is no way he can resist my charm." heads to the direction naruto went  
**naruto**:stops at the ramen shop to get some ramen to go.  
**sakura**:sees naruto eating ramen while heading down the streets"hey naruto-**kun**"basicly singing the last part  
**naruto**:looks back, just finishing the last bit of his ramen and throwing the container away "uh hey sakura-chan what are you doing here?"  
**sakura**:giggles"why im looking for you silly" 'that idiot had better like what im doing, i feel like im going to puke if i have to keep this up'  
**naruto**:looks at her"why are you looking for me sakura-chan?" 'she is acting abit wierd'  
**sakura**:"hey naruto-kun would you like to go out with me?"  
**naruto**:"well i guess we could go out tomarrow..."  
**sakura**:looks at him "i ment today"  
**naruto**:"well actually im busy today, and besides we're just going out as friends/teammates, i know thats all you want us to be" gives her his usual fox like grin, and hen waks off to go get ready for his date with hinata  
**sakura**:stands there in shock 'did i just get turned down by naruto of all people'


	3. Chapter 3

**hinata**:heads to her room getting ready for her date she takes a shower and then walks out with a towel wraped around her body and looks for something to wear "should i use binding to hide you twins"looks down at her chest"or should i wear a reagular bra that shows you or go daring and wear nothing under my dress or..."  
**hanabi**:"sister you going out?"  
**hinata**:"why yes i am, i got a date with naru-kun"  
**hanabi**:"you mean kono-kun's friend"squeks when she realises what she said  
**hinata**:"oh so it's kono-kun now i thought you were calling him kono-baka, kono-teme, a useless excuse for a ninja." looks at her younger sister  
**hanabi**:"i just did those because i was embaresed of how i felt about him so i called him names and hit him"  
**hinata**:hinata's eyes widen'just like sakura, she can like naruto could she' '**that slut you should go teach her a lesson and kill her**' said the dark inner hinata, as she appears on hinata's left shoulder wearing a mistress like suit showing off her huge breast and has a tail attached to the suit and devil wings and horns on her head'im sure she just like him as a friend or a brother' said inner light hinata showing up on her right shoulder wearing pure white gown with a halo and angel wings and studders like hinata **hanabi**:"don't remind me i didn't like doing those things they also hurt me inside, but then when he and kono-kun were training he walked over to me and kisses me and i melted right into his arms." gets dreamy eyes  
**kononahamaru**:"hanabi-sama!!!" runs up to her only to be grabed by his scarf by her and thrown to the wall of the door way in hinata's room  
**hanabi**:"kono-kun what did i say about calling me hanabi-sama in private"  
**kononahamaru**:"uhhh"looks at her starting to panic"uhh in public it's hanabi-sama, but in private it's hanabi-chan"  
**hanabi**:"thats right"loosens her grip on his scarf a bit"do you remeber what i said would happen, if you called be hanabi-sama in private"  
**konahamaru**:"no" gulps hanabi frenches him, forcing him into the wall "oh yeah that hanabi-sama hanabi-sama hanabi-sama"  
**hanabi**:"you also remember what i said if you keep calling me hanabi-sama just to get a kiss"he tries to remember, hanabi sighs and leans into his ear but says it loud enough for hinata to hear"you keep calling me that and i'll rip off one of your BALLs, and since your the last saratobi we have to keep them all togeather, so what what you say, we do want you to get me pregnant right away don't you now" she gets a mistuvious grin on her face that would make anko and kyuubi proud of  
**hinata**:fake coughs"go wait untill your 18 and then go get a room"  
hanabi and kononahamru leaves and he has his hand on her ass as the walk into the street she punches him and says sorry hanabi-sama  
**hinata**:slips on a pure white lacy panty and a very,very,very thin white lacy bra... and then dresses in a very sexy white long dress with flower patternsand puts abit of make-up on and then jewelry  
walks out of her house to test her dress and every guy with in 20 yards faint from blood lose, hinata grins'so this dress is good enough to kill a man from 20 yards away' walks in and looks at her mirror and looks at her huge chest clearly sticking out and fits tightly that they look like they are going to pop out any second and her nipples were also showing abit

tell me what you think of it


	4. Adoption

Hello the following stories are up for adoption if anyone is up to continuing them please contact me (i would like if it is someone who has written good stories before.) as long as you give me credit for everything so far and keep me updated on everything you do i don't really care where you take them.

moon eyed girl vs cherry blossem

naruto and the kunoichi trouble

Doggy love revised

naruto's weird day revised


	5. Author Note

I am giving up my story

I am giving up my story. I have handed my story over to 'Naruhinasakufan1' he as full authority to do what ever he wants.

Please remember is still have other stories up for adoption.


End file.
